Summer Snow
by Whimsical Fool
Summary: It was finally the end but he could not help feeling regret the moment he handed in that slip. He felt like he betrayed them, but in other ways, he felt a weight being lifted from his shoulders. At least, he had someone by him in the end. COMPLETED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own _Kuroko no Basuke_.

* * *

Today marked the end of his days at Teiko. He held his diploma container close to his chest as his feet started to move toward some unknown destination.

He suddenly stopped walking when his eyes flickered to his former teammates. They were walking up to one another, probably going to meet up later to celebrate.

He could imagine Aomine-kun draping an arm over his shoulders, pulling him into a hug while Kise-kun would try to pull him away from the tanned male, probably yelling about sharing him. Midorima-kun would have muttered something about the two being idiots while giving a soft smile. Murasakibara-kun would probably watch as he munched on his snacks and maybe sharing since it was their last day. Akashi-kun would probably smirk at the whole scene instead of scolding the two, feeling generous for once.

It made him feel uneasy as a knot formed in his stomach.

Clear blue eyes were surprised to meet with heterochromatic ones. His eyes softened as he mustered his courage to force a smile on his face. He lowered his head in respect and started to make his way towards who knows where.

* * *

"Aka-chin, what are you looking at?" asked Murasakibara. The giant narrowed his eyes and looked in the direction Akashi was looking in. When he received no answer, he stuffed his hand into his bag of lollipops and handed one of them to the redhead captain. "Here."

Akashi's eyes widened by a fraction before narrowing. He looked at it for a couple more seconds before taking it and throwing it onto the ground. The sound of stomping could be heard as the light blue delicacy broke into pieces under his foot.

Murasakibara was going to ask why Akashi was wasting good food, but he stopped himself when he saw Akashi glaring at the crushed lollipop bitterly. "Aka-chin?"

"What?" growled Akashi. The redhead blinked before realizing that he allowed his feelings to get a better of him. He stiffened when he felt a large hand pat his head. Akashi would have slapped the hand away but instead he sighed. "Just give me a red one."

* * *

Who knew graduating was so bittersweet?

He did not think graduating would affect him so much, but he knew it was probably because of all those memories he built up over those three years, the dreams, the expectations, only to be crushed into mere dust.

Just a few moments ago, he saw his former teammates gathering together but he decided to walk away. He did not deserve to congratulate them. He could not say that his three years at Teiko were fulfilling because of them. He had lost that right the moment he handed in that resignation letter after their championship game.

There was no longer a spot for him among the five prodigies. He was just the phantom sixth man, the shadow of the team. He was never truly a part of them. Even without the shadow, there was always the light. Everyone always looked toward the light, ignoring the shadow that came with it. Just like how the Generation of Miracles were made up of five true members.

A bitter smile found its way on his face when he found himself standing at the entrance of the gym where he practiced with everyone. Taking a deep breath, he took a step into the gym and made his way toward one of the courts.

It was really over.

* * *

He ran one hand through his hair as he reminisced, looking down at the wooden court. His eyebrows furrowed together as he closed his eyes, trying to hold back the tears from forming.

He could feel the bitter taste of hate in the back of his tongue. He did not think he would come to hate basketball this much nor did he think that he would come to miss it this much.

The knot in his stomach tightened as he imagined the squeaks of shoes against the wood, the orange ball being dribbled the court, the cheers, the buzzer, everything. Just being here made him sick to his stomach and his skin crawl with his self running amuck with mixed emotions.

"Tetsu-kun."

Kuroko stiffened when he heard his name being called. He slipped his hand out of hair and covered his face in fear. He did not want to believe his ears. She should not be here. She should be with them, not him. But reality literally hit him as he tackled from behind, arms wrapping around his waist.

"Momoi-san?"

He could feel those arms loosen around him as he turned around to look at the peach-haired girl. He was slightly taken back by the tear stains on her face. "Did something happen, Momoi-san?" asked Kuroko.

Momoi shook her head as she hesitantly took a step closer and wrapped her arms around Kuroko once more, pressing the side of her head against his shoulder. She closed her eyes as she took in Kuroko's smell. It always made her calm. "Congratulations on getting into Seirin, Tetsu-kun."

Kuroko was bothered by his friend's silent behavior. It was honestly scaring him since Momoi rarely acted like this unless she had a fight with someone. "Thank you, but did you get into a fight with someone, Momoi-san?" He gently pushed her away from him to get a good look of her as he cupped her cheek in one hand.

Momoi let out a soft laugh as she rested her head in Kuroko's hand. "And that's why I can't help but fall for you more, Tetsu-kun."

Kuroko stiffened at her words and slowly drew his hand away from Momoi. "M-Momoi-san, you should pick someone more suited than–"

Momoi was surprised to hear Kuroko stutter but she had to interrupt him. She did not to hear him put himself down even more. He had earned her love in more ways than one. She did not want to hear it. "I actually wanted to go with you to Seirin, but someone has to look after Aomine-kun..." she muttered. Momoi gave Kuroko an apologetic look when she mentioned his former partner. "But I still wanted to go with Seirin with you," she emphasized.

"Why?"

Momoi let out a soft laugh. "Mou, how long have we known each other? I thought I was being really obvious all this time." Her eyes softened when Kuroko gave her a confused look. Boys really could be dense sometimes even if it was Kuroko Tetsuya. "I really do love you, Tetsu-kun. I just don't love the Tetsu-kun of basketball but also the Tetsu-kun who is always kind to me."

Kuroko did not know how to respond. He always knew she held special feelings for him, but each time she advanced toward him, he would always politely push her away. He had always thought it was an attraction created out of the moment, but now… now, he did not know how to respond to her. "I…"

Momoi just pressed a finger against Kuroko's lips, stopping him from talking. "Don't, I know," whispered Momoi. She just smiled as she gazed into Kuroko's clear blue eyes. Those eyes were always filled with a strong spirit, but now they looked so painfully dull. She pushed up on her toes and placed her lips against Kuroko's. When she did not feel him react, she inwardly sighed but when she felt his lips moved against hers, she smiled as she returned the gesture.

When the two moved from each other, Kuroko fell to his knees, dragging Momoi down with him. He had his arms wrapped around her during their short kiss. He sighed as he rested his head on Momoi's shoulder, nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

If someone had happened to catch sight of the two, the stranger would have assumed that the two were breaking up. Momoi had a sad smile on her face while Kuroko was hiding his face in her hair.

They both knew their kiss was not out of love but of comfort. It was their moment of weakness like two small animals licking each other's wounds.

Kuroko's shoulders began to shake, finally allowing himself to cry. His arms tightened around Momoi, who returned the gesture and rested her head on his shoulder. While the former basketball player muttered apologies again and again, the former manager simply held onto him.


End file.
